


Meaningful Mistletoe

by noxsoulmate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Making Up, Mistletoe, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic, Secrets, magical mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Just before Christmas, Hermione and Theo decide it’s time to go separate ways. But to not ruin the annual Christmas celebration with their friends, they decide not to tell them yet. Can Pansy’s holiday prank open their eyes before it’s too late?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Meaningful Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Welcome to my entry for the [The Fairest of the Rare](https://www.facebook.com/groups/fairestoftherare/)'s Secret Santa 🎅 which I wrote for **articcat621** \- I really hope you'll like my gift 🎁
> 
> The prompts were as followed: 
> 
> **pairings:**  
>  ~~\- Hermione/Blaise~~  
>  \- Hermione/Theo ✔  
>  ~~\- Hermione/Remus~~  
>  \- Blaise/Ginny ✔  
> \- Harry/Pansy ✔
> 
> **tropes:**  
>  ~~\- Friends to lovers~~  
>  ~~\- unresolved sexual tension becoming resolved~~  
>  \- forced proximity ✔
> 
> **prompts:**  
>  ~~\- first kiss under the mistletoe~~  
>  \- recently broken up couple gets caught under the mistletoe and this makes them realize they still have feelings for each other ✔  
>  ~~\- they accidentally buy each other matching Christmas gifts~~  
>  \- baking Christmas cookies ✔ (kinda... it's mentioned 😅)  
> 
> 
> **word count limit:** 400 to 800

They should have told them.

As Hermione looked up into blue eyes she knew Theo thought the same. If they had, this might have been prevented. But it would also have made for an awkward evening and neither Theo nor Hermione had wanted that.

For seven years now, the six friends had celebrated Christmas amongst themselves before spending time with their families. For seven years, the Saturday before Christmas was theirs and nothing could stop them, no job, no emergency, no nothing.

Not even a recent - and not yet made public - break-up between one of the couples. Hermione and Theo had made sure of that.

Now, however, they were paying the price. 

“Maybe… ”

“Yeah,” Hermione replied throatily. “We should… before the others…”

“Yeah,” Theo whispered.

It was only when she heard nearby laughter that she rose on the tips of her toes, brushing a quick kiss to his wonderfully soft lips. Butterflies soared in her stomach but she tamed them as she headed for escape.

Only to find herself still trapped.

“What-?”

Right away, she heard an excited squeal.

“Ohhh, it’s working!”

As Hermione looked up, she saw Pansy beaming up at Harry as he placed his hands on her belly.

“See, I told you this would be fun.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Harry replied, placing a kiss against Pansy’s temple. “But you should tell them now.”

Pansy pouted at her husband’s words. 

Before she could reply, the fireplace roared to life and out walked Blaise. Ginny came in from the kitchen, stepping around their hosts to greet her fiancé.

To everyone’s surprise, Pansy lunged forward, pushing Ginny to make her stumble into Blaise’s arms, who had to step back to steady them.

“Pans! What the hell?!” 

Pansy simply leaned back into her husband’s embrace and pointed up. Thanks to her push, they were now caught under mistletoe as well.

Compared to Hermione and Theo, however, the couple grinned and instantly leant in for a sweet kiss.

As she watched the pure happiness and love, Hermione had to bite her lip to quell her tears. When was the last time Theo and her had looked like this? When exactly had other things become more important than their love? 

Feeling the heat of his body now, his fragrance engulfing her… she couldn’t remember.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Pansy laughed again.

“Ohhh, this is worth every galleon!”

“Sweetheart, tell them,” Harry chuckled.

Pansy let them roast for a moment longer before it broke out of her.

“You need more than a kiss for this mistletoe - you have to tell each other a secret. A _meaningful_ secret.”

“ _What_?” they all exclaimed.

“Hurry up! Christmas cookies are almost baked and nearly ready for decorating!”

It took a moment, but at last, Ginny spoke, gazing at Blaise with so much love in her eyes, that Hermione was hardly able to look.

“I know I said I wanted to wait… that I wanted to chase my career first...”

“Yes?”

“But… seeing Pansy and Harry… seeing how happy they are… I think - no, I _know_ \- I don’t want to wait. I want to start a family.”

“Oh, Gin, love. I want the same,” Blaise beamed as he pulled her closer. “I would have supported your decision, no question asked. But… but, _yes_. Yes, I want kids with you _now_!”

The kiss that followed was accompanied by glittering snowflakes falling from the mistletoe. When they pulled apart, Ginny and Blaise were freed from the spell, Pansy and Harry congratulating them with bright smiles and warm hugs. 

Between her warring feelings and the commotion, Hermione didn’t notice Theo leaning in until his lips brushed her ear.

“Every waking moment. Every dream. I _miss_ you.”

He withdrew, and Hermione gazed up at him, her vision blurring at his secret.

Her fingers curled into his shirt, pulling him closer.

Merlin, how she had missed his warmth, his smell, his voice. The way he responded to her without thinking. His head dipped down instantly so she could press her lips against his ear.

“I never stopped loving you. I’ve regretted our decision the moment you left.”

She had barely finished her words when his lips found hers, his kiss searing as sparks thrummed through her entire being and glittering snowflakes covered them.

“Awww, come on! We didn’t hear your secrets!”

As Pansy’s words broke them apart Hermione was unable to quell her bubbling laughter and she leaned into Theo, hiding her face against his chest. His chuckle was melodic in her ears. 

She knew her friends were watching her, heard the oven’s timer and knew the cookies were finished. She knew she couldn’t stay like this forever - but just for a moment, she ignored it all, basking in the knowledge they would be alright.

Theo and her - they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone 😘
> 
> And of course, as always, all my love and all my heart to [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 💖


End file.
